1. Field
The present embodiments relate to coating webs of material and, more particularly, to slot die coating.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Currently the coating a web of material or substrate, such as a release liner, cloth, edible films, metals, or any other open or closed films or materials with a slot die is limited to a straight line on the substrate. The substrate is passed under or next to a stationary slot die so as the substrate passes the slot die straight lines of coating material are applied on the substrate producing a linear pattern in the direction of travel of the substrate.
It would be advantageous to coat a substrate with a slot die so nonlinear patterns can be created on the substrate where the pattern traverses the direction of travel of the substrate.